The Dictionary of Life
by Kuroi Uma
Summary: A collection of short stories portraying moments of the main characters' life together. HeeroXRelena
1. AGE

_The Dictionary of Life_

**AGE**

Heero sat by the window watching the children play in the garden, both his and his friends' children. Relena had decided to throw them a party, to celebrate their twentieth anniversary, and had invited their closest friends with their respective families. It was a moment of remembrance, but also of happiness or so she had wanted it to be. The sad memories always returned as well, at least for him.

"I knew you'd be here."

He did not have to look to know it was her, leaning against the threshold with her arms crossed, pretending to be angry. "You know I'm not…"

"A party-animal? Yes, I do." She crossed the distance between them, quietly, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking?"

"Just remembering." He allowed the words to sink in as he continues looking through the window.

"I thought we had agreed to leave the past behind." Relena did not sound angry, merely calm and maybe a little worried.

"I've failed." He actually smiled when he admitted that. So much had changed. "I'm not as good at this past forgetting thing as you and the others are."

She did not answer. Instead, she sat on his lap, no need to ask for permission, and laid her head on his shoulder, following his look through the window. It was a beautiful day and the children were really enjoying it. They made her smile.

"I never thought I would like to grow old."

"I never thought I would grow old."

Relena lifted her head, searching his eyes for any sign of regret, but there was none. "Are you happy?"

He ran a hair through her hair and smiled before turning back to the window. "Of course, I am."

"Me too." She allowed her head to fall back on his shoulder and the smile to return to her lips. "Can you believe it's already been twenty years? Look what we have now…"

They were quiet for a few minutes, admiring their present and thinking of their future. The past had been forgotten, at least for some time.

"Is it okay for you to abandon your guests?" Heero broke the silence.

"They are your guests too and you have abandoned them."

"You're right."

"So… Should we go back down?"

"Yes. Let us age a little more." He offered her his hand as they stood up. "Together."

"And leave the past further behind." Relena agreed with a smile. "Oh! I almost forgot. Since you have escaped from the party, you are doing the dishes."

"I already knew that."

"You did?"

"It's been twenty years, Relena."

The remaining of the afternoon was spent at the other side of the window, under the warmth of the sun. Locked in that room remained only the past, further and further away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So, this is the first entry out of 26. Tell me what you think. I intend to update this once a week. Let's see how that goes. Entries will not be in chronological order. Thanks for reading!


	2. BABY

**BABY**

He arrived home late. The house was already dark and quiet, except for one lamp left on especially for him. Quietly, he made his way into the bedroom. Relena was already asleep, and, after a quick shower, he was able to join her.

Thirty minutes later, though it felt more like five, the loud sound of crying broke the silence. Relena groaned and stirred. He felt heavy, as if his body would not obey him if he wanted to move.

"I'm not getting up." He managed to say somehow.

"It's your turn." She argued, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"No, it's not."

"Of course, it is. Last time was when we had that dinner and Duo baby-sat for us."

"A stupid idea." Another loud cry cut through their conversation. With a groan, Heero finally got up. "You know it's not my turn." He added matter-of-factly before leaving the bedroom.

The corridor was dark, but he found his way with ease. He picked up his daughter and the weeping immediately turned into hiccupping. She stared up at him with her innocent big blue eyes.

Relena came in then, wrapped in her favourite silk robe. "Is she alright?"

"Apparently yes."

"I think…" she smiled, watching her baby's eyes close. "She misses you. You've been working too much this week."

"And are you here because you miss me or because you have a guilty conscience?"

"I knew it was not your turn."

He placed the baby back in her crib. Now, he hoped, she would sleep until morning.

"You knew it too, so why did you come?"

"Because I love you." He said simply. "Both of you."

"I love you too." Relena whispered, hugging him tightly. "And yes, I have missed you."

"I have the day off tomorrow."

"I think you mean today. It's already past midnight."

"Then this is a perfect start for today." He pulled her closer and, together, they smiled at their baby.

"It is, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Pretty much the same style as the previous one. Short, yes, but I'm already working on the next one. I have not had the time to reread it so, apologies for any mistakes. Thanks for reading!


	3. CHILDREN

**CHILDREN**

It was after Noin's son's birthday. Relena came home quiet and thoughtful. During dinner she stared at him as if she wanted to say something, but, as long as he may wait, she always seemed to think twice about it and decide for silence. Then it passed and life returned to normal, until Catherine's announcement that she was pregnant. That triggered something inside Relena, something she could no longer contain.

She barged into his office one morning, sat across from him and, after a deep breath, dropped the avoided question. "What do you think about children?"

Heero frowned, he was not quite sure what she wanted him to say. "They are necessary unless you crave extinction."

"I don't mean in general, Heero. I mean…" she bit her lower lip, unsure, but it lasted merely a moment. "What do you think about _having_ children?"

That question caused an even deeper frown. He felt trapped and all he could do was be honest. "I have never thought about it."

"Then, please, think about it, okay?" she practically begged him before, with a kiss and an 'I love you', walking out in a hurry.

He did think about it. Relena was thirty-four, it was normal for her to want children, after all if they waited much longer it may be too late, but having a child required a lot of planning… It was true they had enough money and stability which was already a lot more than most couples had. They were goo people and they loved each other, still… Could they really raise a child?

"It's a big responsibility." He told her while they enjoyed a cup of coffee at their favourite café.

"Does it scare you?"

"If it scares me?" he snorted. "Of course, it does. It is a person's life we're talking about."

"But, Heero…" she went silent at the sight of his raised hand.

"I'm willing to try."

It took her almost a minute to assimilate his words. "Are you serious?"

Smiling, he nodded.

"Let's go home."

"Go home?" he stared at her. Had she not been happy?

It was Relena's turn to smile. She leaned over the table to whisper in his ear. "I want to start practicing immediately."

Well, he figured if there was no baby there would be no need for planning, and, when it became a sure thing, they would still have nine months especially for that. As for now…

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I wrote this a month ago and only now had the time to type it. I believe it still has that light atmosphere I used in the previous entries but with a different touch. More chapters will be coming soon. Thanks for reading!


	4. DEATH

**DEATH**

"Daddy." The little girl pulled at his shirt. She looked around uncomfortably, then met his patient gaze. "Daddy." She pulled at his shirt again, and he crouched beside her. "Why is mommy crying?"

He searched for Relena with his eyes. She was easy to find, standing close to the coffin with her aunts, cousins and friends around her. Discreet tears rolled down her pale cheeks, but the smile was still there however sad.

"Your mommy is saying goodbye to your grandmother."

"Where is grandma going?"

"She is going to a better place."

"Are we going too?"

"Not yet." He ran a hand through her light brown hair and stood up.

Her eyes examined the crowd again until they met her mother's. Relena smiled between her tears and gestured for her daughter to approach. The girl still had to let go of her father's shirt. She hesitated, and he gave her an encouraging push.

"Go say goodbye to your grandmother."

She ran to her mother's side, and Relena bent over to whisper something in her ear, before they approached the coffin together.

Heero watched from afar. He had never been particularly close to his mother-in-law, but he did not hate her either. She had been a good and strong woman, especially after her husband's death, and he admired her for it. She had raised her only daughter to be a great and successful woman, who had given him a beautiful child and a reason to live.

He joined his family then and laid a comforting arm around Relena's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Would you take her home? She's hungry and tired."

"I will."

"I know she made it look like she didn't, but my mother really liked you, Heero."

"I know."

"When are we going?" they looked down at a pair of innocent eyes.

"You and your father will go home soon."

"No! Not home!" she pouted, arms crossed, looking as obstinate as her mother always did. "To the better place where grandma is going."

Relena met Heero's eyes, eyebrows raised in question. He cleared his throat before crouching beside his daughter yet again. "We still have to wait for a long time. Or so I hope. Now, come."

"Bye-bye, grandma!" she waved and ran to the door.

Heero stared at Mrs. Darlian for a moment. He guessed it was not too late. "Thank you."

When they had walked out, hand-in-hand, Relena turned to her mother. She owed Heero for taking care of everything the last couple days, he had even explained things to their daughter he, himself, did not believe in. Or maybe, when it came to death, even Heero had to believe it did not end there.

"I know it must be relieving to you, mother, but it's still sad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I hope everybody had a nice christmas. I still haven't come up with a good name for the girl, I probably never will, but if you have suggestions they are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	5. ENGAGEMENT

**ENGAGEMENT**

He stood in front of the jewellery, staring at the rings displayed. How he hated himself for being so clueless when it came to such common things of life… Of course he had already consulted his friends, but they had not been of much help.

"You have to be romantic, but you also have to be original." Quatre suggested.

"Forget being original." Duo disagreed. "Just do what everybody does. Buy a ring, take her to a fancy restaurant and propose during dessert."

"You have to be straight to the point. No rings, no dinner." Wufei gave his opinion.

"I agree with Quatre." Trowa offered. "Be original, but not in a crazy way. You just have to be yourself."

"I cannot be myself." He frowned still staring at the rings. He thought that would be a good place to start, but he had no idea what kind of ring he should buy. There were far too many options.

With a sigh, he gathered all the energy he had left and walked into the shop.

* * *

><p>Relena arrived home earlier than usual, she was worried about Heero, who had been excessively thoughtful those last couple of days. Her womanly imagination had already made dozens of explanations of which the most scary ones were: he discovered he was terminally ill, he did not love her anymore, he was having an affair. Of course, she laughed at her own crazy ideas, but deep down she was afraid of whatever was troubling him and it made working almost impossible.<p>

When she found him waiting for her, sitting on their bed looking defeated, she tried not to think it would all soon be over. "You're home early." She greeted, forcing herself to act normal.

"Yes." He tried to smile, but was way too preoccupied, and failed.

She did not remember the last time she had seen him like that. It was not a usual occurrence. She sat beside him, worried, and waited. He searched his jacket's pockets and pulled a black velvet box out of one, laying it on the bed between them. Relena stared at it for a second, then met his eyes, speechless.

"I wanted to do something special, but I just… I had no idea what to do." He sounded apologetic. With slightly unsteady hands he opened the box.

"It's perfect." She smiled, admiring the ring for a moment, before offering her hand.

He returned her smile and put the ring on her finger. "I should have known."

"What?"

"That you wouldn't care for expensive dinners and theatrics."

"I'm just glad you're healthy and in love with me, only me."

Relena saw his frown and immediately kissed him. He would never know how happy she truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> This one has a little touch of comedy I'm not yet sure is good, but that's how it turned out and I didn't really feel like changing it. I believe it adds to the lightness of the story. If you disagree you can always comment. My thanks to **Cynthia Joy Finnegan** for the name suggestion, if anyone else wants to suggest a name... This is your last chance.Thanks for reading!


	6. FATHER

**FATHER**

Heero did not know his father. In fact, he was not even sure he had one. Relena had had a father whom she loved and would forever miss. He could not understand such a feeling.

"Wouldn't you have liked to have met your father?" she had asked him one night as they lay together in silence.

"I don't know."

How could he? What if his father had been a criminal? A murderer? He did not really miss having a father. You cannot miss something you never had. The only thing he missed was a role model. Now, that he was to become a father himself, he realised he had no idea of how to be strict at the right measure or of how to impose respect without causing his child to fear him. One mistake could affect his child's life forever. He did not need a father to know how influential one could be.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Relena sat beside him, smiling gently.

"I'm not thinking."

She gave him a look. "I know you, Heero. You're _always _thinking."

He snorted, annoyed, and looked away for a second. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what? The pregnancy?"

"I don't know how to be a father."

"No one does." She ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

"Yes, but I don't even have data in which to base myself on."

"We'll watch movies, read books… Think about it as a mission." Relena gave him a kiss and stood up. "I'm sure you won't fail."

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

He looked up from his desk and all the paperwork to see his daughter walk in. "I thought you would be on the road by now."

"Without saying goodbye to you?"

"It is your honeymoon."

"Yes, and you are my father." She laughed, walking up to him and giving him a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"Call us when you get there."

"I love you." She kissed his cheek and turned to leave. Her mother stood at the threshold, Aoi gave her a hug and a kiss, just as she had done with her father. "I'll be back in ten days."

"I know you will." Relena laughed as she watched her daughter run out of the room and down the stairs. She then turned to Heero with her famous I-told-you-so smile. "Mission accomplished?"

He returned her smile. "As you knew it would be."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So, I have, as suggested by **Cynthia Joy Finnegan**, named their daughter Aoi, even though in this fic I am considering Heero as a complete orphan. I do not consider Odin Lowe as Heero's father, if you do then just pretend for this story that he does not exist. I'll see you in 2012! Thanks for reading!


	7. GHOST

**GHOST**

When he heard the scream he immediately reached for his gun, under the pillow, cursing when he did not find it. Relena held his arm, tense. In the dark, their eyes met, before they could move, Aoi came running into the room, jumped between them and hid under the covers.

At the sight of her, Heero relaxed, running a hand over sleepy eyes and turning on the lamp on the bedside table. Relena was holding up the covers, trying to convince their daughter to come out. Aoi peeked at them from her hiding place, tears running down her cheeks.

"What is it, dear?" Relena asked gently. "If you don't tell us, we won't be able to help you."

The little girl finally emerged from under the covers. "There's a ghost in my bedroom."

"A ghost?"

She nodded.

"Would you show us where it is?"

Aoi shook her head.

"Are you afraid to go back there?"

Another nod.

"I'll go take a look." Heero said as he stood up. "Just to be sure."

"It's in the drawer." Relena cut in. "You-know-what."

He nodded and left. She sat there, hugging her daughter and hoping he was not mad at her. The gun gave him security, she knew that. It brought back too many memories though. At least inside their home she had to believe they were safe enough for him to sleep without a loaded gun under the pillow.

Aoi had already fallen asleep when Heero returned with a glass of water in one hand. The gun was nowhere in sight, Relena noticed, and, after a closer examination, she realised he must not have gone after it. He did not say a word as he got back into bed. She pretended to be tucking their daughter in bed, she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm not mad." He said finally.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Heero took her hand and smiled gently. "I should have long stopped bringing it home. It is far too dangerous…" he looked down, at Aoi's sleeping face, well aware of what could happen. "But I can't feel completely safe without it just yet."

"Old habits die hard." Relena whispered.

"Either that or we have discovered our own ghosts."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Not much to say about this one. I think it is very difficult for me, as a man, to see things from Relena's point of view sometimes, but I believe this one turned out well. I'll keep training. Thanks for reading!


	8. HOLIDAY

**HOLIDAY**

"Are you sure we haven't forgotten anything?" Relena asked as he started the car.

"Yes, I'm sure." He answered automatically. It was the third time she asked him that and he had checked the list the other two times so he was more than sure.

"Did you get the camera?"

"Yes, I did." He looked at her sideways, then turned back to the road. "It's going to be fine."

"It's our first holiday together as a family… I want it to be perfect for Aoi."

"She's a baby, Relena. She probably won't even remember it."

Relena glared at him. He could have said that before she had gone through so much work to make their holiday perfect. Now, she would not admit she had done so much for nothing.

* * *

><p>It was raining when they arrived at the hotel. According to the manager, the cyclone that was heading west before was now heading east, towards the coast, and the forecast said that rainy, windy weather might last longer than expected.<p>

"The hotel offers a great number of indoor activities." The manager tried to cheer them up, especially Relena who looked desolate.

"Wain! Wain!" Aoi exclaimed cheerfully.

" She doesn't need sun burns and sand castles." Heero said obviously.

"And neither do you, I suppose." She eyed him sternly.

"You know I'd rather stay at home." He shrugged and turned to go to the restaurant.

"And yet he came. How nice of him." She complained to the manager before following Heero. "Why are you in such high spirits? Is it because we can't go to the beach?" she asked pulling herself a chair beside him.

"'Someone has to keep the spirits high!'"

"You have no right to quote me!" Relena could not help but laugh.

He smiled. Thankfully, her dark moods did not last long. The waiter brought them the menu then and asked them what they would be drinking. When he left the atmosphere had recovered its usual peaceful state.

"You know what? It is a good thing she won't be remembering any of this."

"If she does it'll probably be the rain."

They turned to Aoi, who seemed hypnotised by the storm outside, and smiled knowing that all they needed to have a nice holiday were themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I do not understand a thing about cyclones, tornados, hurricanes... Just so you know. I don't like this entry half as much as the others, but I decided to post it anyways. Thanks to all those who reviewed so far. It makes me very happy to know you're liking _The Dictionary_. And, as usual, thanks for reading!


	9. INLAWS

**IN-LAWS**

Heero closed his car and headed towards the entrance. Ever since he had woken up, he had been feeling restless. It was something he could not quite describe and he could count in one hand how many times he had felt that in his entire life. He did not want to meet Relena's mother in person, he had already heard enough about her.

Relena waited for him at the door, accompanied by a maid. She smiled, but, for some reason, it did not make him feel better. They shared a quick kiss, and she ran her hand down his leather jacket, evaluating his choice of clothes. Of course he had considered wearing a suit, but that just would not be him and he did not want to spend the rest of his life (if he married Relena) pretending to be someone else.

"You'll be fine." Relena assured him, though he could see the nervousness behind her smile.

She led him into the hall and, from there, straight into the sitting room where Mrs. Darlian sat elegantly, sipping a cup of hot tea. She laid down her cup, when they entered, and stood up.

"Mother, this is Heero Yuy."

"It is very nice to finally meet you, Mr. Yuy." She offered her hand.

"Likewise." He nodded and shook her hand briefly.

"Please, you two, sit down." She gestured to the couch and returned to her own seat.

Under Mrs. Darlian's scrutinizing gaze, they sat side-by-side and tried not to twitch. The silence stretched as she poured another cup of tea and made herself comfortable.

"Anastasia will bring more tea and coffee soon." She apologized finally focusing on them. "So… You are Relena's boyfriend."

Both Heero and Relena cringed at that word. It was too puerile a word to describe their relationship, but was there another option? The only words they could come up with were lover and partner and none of them seemed adequate.

Deciding there was nothing he could say, Heero nodded.

"Heero works for Preventers, mother. He is one of their main agents." Relena interrupted the silence before it could settle.

"Is that so, Mr. Yuy?"

Heero nodded, and Relena elbowed him discreetly. He knew she wanted him to make conversation, but what was he supposed to say? Should he tell her mother the nasty details of one of his last cases? He was sure she already knew what they did at Preventers…

"I heard you are one of our biggest benefactors." He said finally.

Mrs. Darlian seemed to be taken by surprise. "Yes… Indeed. I am. I believe in Lady Une's work to make this world of ours a little better. You still solve cases all over the world?"

"Yes, we do."

"Then I suppose you must know many languages."

From that moment on the conversation seemed to finally flow. Relena's relief was almost palpable, and, even though he remained slightly uncomfortable, Heero swore to give his best at least for that one night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This one is a little longer. If Relena's mother has a name I probably forgot it... Now, I know it is natural for us to give the author a feminine voice when it comes to romantic stories. I just hope I have not disappointed anybody. I had a good laugh though with all those reviews. Thanks again for the feedback and for reading!


	10. JOURNAL

**JOURNAL**

When Aoi asked them for a journal for Christmas, Heero did not think much about it. She claimed all her friends had them, either colourful or pink, and she wanted one that came with a lock in the shape of a heart. He supposed it was natural for girls her age to want such things, so he and Relena bought the notebook and wrapped it in a colourful paper.

Then, the holidays were over and their usual routine restarted. The journal was always with her. She carried it around the house, scribbling. Heero would merely shake his head at her, but Relena seemed worried.

"Heero?" she whispered in the darkness of their bedroom. "Are you awake?"

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about Aoi. She keeps writing on that journal… All the time! And it is never unlocked!"

"She's eleven, Relena. What do you think she could be writing?"

"She's almost twelve. I don't know. It could be anything. What if she has a boyfriend?"

"She can't have a boyfriend. She's too young for that." He tried to reassure her… and himself.

"You could open that lock without breaking it…"

"No, I could not."

"Heero, you can hack into the Vatican's computer. Do not tell me you can't open that cheap lock."

"It's private, Relena. If you're that worried maybe you should talk to her. It is the right thing to do."

"I know…"

* * *

><p>"Mom? Do you remember this?" the eighteen year old Aoi waved the little journal in front of her face.<p>

"Of course, I do." She smiled from the sofa where she sat reading a book. "That gave us quite a headache… Right, Heero?"

Heero looked up from his laptop and narrowed his eyes. "_You _gave _me _a headache because of that journal."

"Why would a journal cause so much trouble?"

"Maybe because your mother was curious about what you wrote on it."

"I was worried not curious." Relena corrected.

"Well, I am very sorry to disappoint you, but this is probably the most ridiculous journal ever penned." Aoi shook her head dramatically, then walked up to her mother and handed her the notebook and the little keys to heart shaped lock. "You can read it if you want."

"Thank you." Feigning disinterest Relena placed the journal on the seat beside hers and reopened her book.

Aoi returned to her bedroom and the hard task of packing. She was finally going to college.

Relena waited until she had heard her daughter's bedroom door close and reached for the journal. The lock opened with a click and she started reading until the tears in her eyes made it impossible to continue.

"I can't believe she's leaving us." She whispered to Heero when he sat beside her and pulled her close.

"She won't be gone forever." His eyes found the journal, she still held open, and he read.

_Dear journal, today I woke up at seven, I brushed my teeth, I made my bed, I had breakfast, I organized my bag, I put on my shoes, I walked to the bus stop, I went to school, I came back home, I did my homework…_

It went on.

He met Relena's eyes, and they laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Not one of my favourites. I still have not chosen a word starting with "K"... I'll be very busy the next couple days and I'll probably only be able to write the next installment on Thursday. Until then suggestions are welcome. Thanks for reading!


	11. KISS

**KISS**

Relena did not hear the light footsteps or the quiet sobbing, but she turned around right before Aoi appeared at the kitchen door, eyes red and cheeks wet.

"Oh, dear… What happened?" she crouched by her four year old daughter and examined her bleeding knees.

"I fell." She said simply, her eyes filling with renewed tears.

"It's alright now." Relena hugged her and the crying restarted. "Mommy will take care of it, okay?"

Aoi nodded, allowing herself to be led to the bathroom and placed on the counter beside the sink. When Relena started cleaning her sratches, the pain brought more tears to her eyes, but she held them back bravely. It made her mother smile.

"You remind me of your father." She explained as she finished dressing Aoi's wounds. "Better?"

"It hurts." She pouted.

"Then I know what will make it better…" with a smile, Relena kissed both her daughter's knees over the white bandages.

Aoi smiled.

* * *

><p>He crossed the corridor quietly, holding his left forearm tightly. Relena was in the kitchen, he noticed the lights were on, and Aoi was probably with her. Relieved, he sat on his bed and pulled the first aid kit from underneath it. He did not want to worry them. The blood dripped on his leg, staining his trousers, but, as long as it was not the carpet, it would be fine.<p>

The cut was not deep, merely a souvenir from his, now closed, case. He cleaned and dressed it with the ease of practice, putting the white box back in its place as soon as he was finished. Only then did he notice a pair of eyes spying on him from the door. She must have inherited his silent walk.

"Better?" she asked, imitating her mother.

Heero nodded, and Aoi approached him, climbing on his lap. Her eyes would not leave the white bandages. He wondered what she was thinking, but did not say a word. When she finally met his gaze it was to ask him a simple question.

"Hurts?"

"A little bit." He answered with a gentle smile.

"I make it better." She jumped off his lap, eyes sparkling, and bent forward to lay a kiss over the bandages.

From the door, Relena smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>First, I'd like to thank all those who sent suggestions. I picked the one that inspired me most which was "kiss" as suggested byLulu Bunni, but, as I already had an Aoi's boyfriend chapter planned, I worked with it in a different direction. Thanks for reading!


	12. LOVE

**LOVE**

She walked into the living room, took a deep breath and approached her parents. Her father was behind his laptop, working, he did not even look at her. Her mother was reading and signing some documents, but she stopped for a second to greet her daughter with a smile.

Aoi stood there, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, while she gathered her courage. She was sixteen… It was about time. Or so she liked to believe. But then why was she so worried?

"I need to talk to you."

Heero stopped typing and met her eyes. "Go on."

"We're listening." Relena agreed. "Would you like to sit down?"

Shaking her head, she shifted from one foot to foot again and cleared her throat. "I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend? Since when?" Relena asked naturally, allowing her daughter to relax a little bit.

"We've been going out for about seven weeks."

"Do you love him?"

"I do. Actually… he's here."

"Well, then bring him in." she watched the girl leave obviously tense and sighed.

"Boyfriend?" Heero whispered sceptically.

"Just be nice. Aoi seems to love him… And you don't even know him. He might be a good boy."

"There are no good boys, Relena. After all we've been through… I thought you knew that."

"Just because you cannot trust anyone, does not mean our daughter shouldn't."

"I trust you. And Aoi. And that, to me, is already too much."

"The wars have left too many scars." She stood up to follow the blushing boy who uncertainly followed Aoi into the room.

Trust was a concept Heero did not even consider anymore. If life had taught him one thing it was not to trust anyone or anything. It was true he had, with no little difficulties, learned to trust Relena completely and he trusted his daughter because he knew how she had been raised and by whom. She carried their values, but that boy…

Aoi loved him, but love was untrustworthy. What was there to love about him anyways? He was no Apollo and certainly did not look like an Einstein either. He may be sweet and educated, but did he love her back? Were they not too young to know what love was?

Heero sighed, remembering how young he had been when he realised he had fallen in love with Relena. He put his work aside for a moment, for the sake of his daughter, and greeted the young man with a firm – maybe too firm – handshake. The demonstrations of power between men never changed… At least that was something he could trust. Beside what was hidden in his own heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> So here is the Aoi's boyfriend entry...The point of view changes a lot, I hope it's not confusing. It seems to me even though Heero trusts the love he feels he cannot bring himself to trust love in general. After all love has many complex forms of expressing itself, does it not? Well, thanks for reading!


	13. MOTHER

**MOTHER**

Relena had always wanted to be a mother. Not because it was what everyone did. But because the memories she had of her own mother were very precious to her. She wanted someone to love her, respect her and look up to her just like she did with her mother.

When Aoi was born though, she realised how difficult it really was to be someone worth loving and respecting. There were moments when she almost gave up, moments when she had needed Heero to save her from herself. Then, after sometime, she noticed how much he had changed ever since the wars. He had always looked up to her somehow, but now that seemed to have transformed into a quiet admiration and a deep respect.

"You make me wish I had had a mother." He commented with her once.

"Why is that?"

He had shaken his head as if he did not know the answer, but the truth was he just did not know how to describe it. Relena poured her love in every little thing she did for Aoi, it was a gentle, understanding kind of love. Maybe it was because he had never had that or maybe it was just impossible not to admire that selfless love, probably both, but it made him love and admire Relena even more.

Then, time passed and, absorbed by her work both as a mother and a politician, Relena forgot about her initial goal, the reason why she had first wanted to become a mother. She focused on loving and educating so her daughter could be a good and successful woman. And she was rewarded at the day of Aoi's graduation.

"… and I would also like to thank my mother who I love and respect so much. I will always look up to you."

From the audience, she smiled between her tears, knowing she had accomplished that one mission. Her hardest and most important one. To be a mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>My apologies about the delay, I had to travel and I did not have internet where I went. This entry is Relena's, I thought she deserved one however short... The next entry will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	14. NECKLACE

**NECKLACE**

Again he found himself in a jewellery. It was her birthday and her mother was throwing a party to their family's closest friends. He had to give her something breath-taking because the presents would be opened during the party, in front of a roaring crowd. Or so Mrs. Darlian had told them… The problem was… he had already bought a present.

* * *

><p><em>Relena had been sad that morning. He did not understand why after all they were spending an amazing week with their friends at the Winner family's private island and she had seemed happy the night before. It was hard for them to be alone during the day so it was only after supper, when they retired to their bedroom, that he was able to ask her what was wrong.<em>

_She sat on the bed and pulled a box from underneath it. "Look."_

_Inside the box, the teddy bear that he had given her, and that she always carried with her when she travelled, lay in pieces. Apparently, Duo's dog had found it and left it beyond repair. At the sight of her tears Heero did not know what to say._

* * *

><p>He would have never imagined Relena's family had so many friends and, apart from Winner, none that he knew. For some time he wandered around, watching as Relena entertained her mother's guests. Quatre was also surrounded by people. It seemed he was the only one who did not attract any attention. When Relena started receiving flirtatious looks and whispered words from the sons of wealthy politicians, he decided it was time to find a hiding place. He trusted Relena, but that did not mean he liked to watch her be courted.<p>

There was a couple in the balcony, but they paid him no mind. When Mrs. Darlian's voice came from inside, inviting everyone to the opening of the presents he was left completely alone.

It was far too beautiful a night to be wasted in a party. It reminded him of nights spent in the woods, alone with his gundam, quietly admiring the moon and the stars. The wars had left many memories, most of them bad, but there were good ones as well. He had had a deep connection to all his mobile suits, except maybe for Epyon, and there had been Relena. The only memory he was able to keep close to his heart.

"Mother is furious with you." She locked the door behind her and let her hair down.

"I thought she would be."

Relena smiled. "Of course, you _knew_." She walked up to him and kissed him. It was a deep and meaningful kiss that gave place to a comfortable silence.

"Did you like your presents?"

"Mostly expensive useless stuff. It seems there's a dispute to see who gives the most expensive present…" she sighed in annoyance. "Didn't you want to participate?"

"Your mother did order me to buy you something 'worth envying'. Her words, of course. But I could not find anything that fit that description _and _I had already bought you this." As he spoke he pulled a black velvet box from inside his jacket and handed it to her. "Happy thirtieth birthday."

Relena took the box in her hands. It was long and slim, obviously not a ring. She met his expecting eyes for a moment before opening it. It was a very delicate necklace with a bear pendant. There was also a note: "SO YOU CAN ALWAYS KEEP IT CLOSE TO YOUR HEART." With teary eyes she looked at him. No words could express what she felt at that moment.

"It is easier to carry and I believe dogs do not like to chew gold." He smiled when she turned around and held her hair up, still unable to speak.

The bear was small, from afar it was almost imperceptible, a little detail, but it looked perfect around her neck. He probably knew her better than he knew himself.

"It's beautiful." She finally said, touching the little bear.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it. Thank you." She watched him smile and gave him a kiss. "You didn't win the competition though. Mother said she would give a special prize to the winner."

"I already have everything I need. Right here."

Relena smiled.

It was a beautiful night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Definitely one of my favourites so far. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	15. OLD

**OLD**

"Mommy?" Aoi entered the kitchen where her mother sat writing the shopping list. "Would you help Bunny with her homework?"

Relena looked at her daughter for a second then resumed writing. "I'm sure her parents will help her, dear."

"But she has no parents…"

"Who does she live with?"

"She lives with her brother."

"Well, then I am sure her brother will help her."

"But he can't!"

"Why not?"

"He's only twenty and the proposition says you should do it with someone old."

"Old?" Relena stared at her. "And why you want _me _to help her?"

"You're old, mommy." Aoi said matter-of-factly.

"It says 'older'." Heero said from the door, holding his daughter's homework in one hand. "And you should be working on this."

"Will you help me?"

"The first exercises are for you to solve on your own."

"Okay." She grabbed her homework and ran to her bedroom.

"Call me when you're done." He shouted after her, then walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a jar, pouring himself a glass of water.

"Do you think I'm old?"

"She read it wrong, Relena. Besides she's six, everybody's old to her."

He watched her attentively. She was forty-one, but he would not give her more than thirty-five if he did not know her. If he looked at her from the right angle, he could still see the fifteen year old girl he had fallen in love with. Now, she had a mature air about her that contrasted with her jovial personality making her even more interesting and attractive.

"You'll never be old."

She looked up at him and saw that discreet smile she was so used to, it comforted her somehow.

"You make it seem so silly."

"That's because it is." He kissed her forehead and left to help Aoi.

"That's because it is." She repeated thoughtfully. "I'm not old. No. Definitely not."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Thank you all for the support. It means a lot to me. Bunny is a friend of Aoi's, from school. Just in case someone didn't get that. The next entry should be up in a couple of days. If anyone has a word starting with "Q" to suggest, you're welcome. Thanks again!


	16. PREGNANCY

**PREGNANCY**

When the news of Relena's pregnancy spread, Heero started hearing a lot of stories. Pregnancy horror stories as his friends called them. He had always thought those stories were exaggerated and never given them credit, but, after Relena kicked him out of their bedroom because the smell of his shampoo made her nauseous, he started seeing things differently.

Not that he minded sleeping on the couch, after all it had been impossible to sleep with her turning around all the time and complaining of being uncomfortable. Sometimes she even woke up, in the oddest of hours, with the weirdest culinary desires which he always felt obliged to fulfil.

"It's the hormones." Trowa had commented.

"She's a woman, that's what they do." Wufei had retorted, implying that Relena was driving him insane.

"Just be patient." Quatre had proposed.

"Don't be all over her, give her space, but stay close in case she needs you." Catherine, the only woman present, had suggested. "It won't last forever."

But it felt like it would. And as time passed and it seemed they were growing more and more distant, Heero started to worry. It led him to work more and sleep less. He did not want to consider the possibility of their marriage ending and their child being born in the middle of a war zone, but he felt frustrated and tired and he had no idea what to do.

He arrived home late that night. More tired than usual, he headed straight to the couch and collapsed. Less than an hour later, he woke up with Relena running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Hn." He closed his heavy eyes again.

"Come to bed."

"I didn't shower." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter."

"Then, lay down here with me."

She laughed softly. "I won't fit." But she did and, as he pulled her closer and smelled her perfume, he knew everything would be alright. "Did you know you get cuddly when you're sleepy?"

"Hn."

He nuzzled her neck, too tired to care. But also too happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>About the last entry... I thought of Bunny more as a nickname than a name, but still I must have heard it somewhere... Doesn't sound strange to me. Well, thanks for the suggestions I'll start working on the next entry ASAP. And, again, thanks for reading!


	17. QUIET

**QUIET**

The biggest difference between them was probably the way they communicated. Relena was a politician with high charisma skills and needs of socialization. The words were her friends, she could make of them whatever she wanted and she did it with enviable ease. Heero, on the other hand, did not have a very good relationship with words. They always felt heavy on his tongue. He preferred to act instead of speak and silence instead of words.

Aoi was fascinated by that difference she noticed in her parents and, secretly, she liked to watch them interact. She learned a lot that way… When her mother accepted a gesture as an answer, not demanding words, and when her father listened to her mother for hours without complaining, she learned tolerance.

She also learned that sometimes words were needed, like when her mother felt insecure about a decision she had to make and Heero would list the advantages and disadvantages, sharing his personal opinion and discussing the matter with her until she had made a decision she was confident about.

Throughout the years, Heero seemed to grow more comfortable with the words. At least around those people he trusted. Just as Relena developed a need for silence.

Another important lesson Aoi learned was that sometimes actions did speak louder than words. Her parents did not say "I love you" to each other or to her very often and yet they never doubted that the love was there and strong. In fact, it was everywhere.

A lazy smile exchanged by her parents.

The kiss her mother gave her before going to work.

The way her father patted her on the head, messing up her hair, and left, hiding a smile, when he saw her angry face.

It was all done in silence, but the feelings behind those actions were obvious.

Without knowing, Heero and Relena had thought her one of the most important lessons of her life… That to speak through you heart all you had to do was be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>My thanks to Cynthia Joy Finnegan and IThoughtMYJokesWereBad, they suggested the word "quiet", and I thought it would be perfect since it's Heero we're talking about. This chapter has a different style and I am not very happy with it, still... here it is. Thanks for reading!


	18. RECLUSE

**RECLUSE**

He was sitting at the dining room table, working at his laptop and trying to survive the hot summer weather. The silence was a comfort he rarely enjoyed those days, so he was surprised to check his watch and discover that one hour had already passed. It surely could not last much longer… And it did not.

Less than ten minutes later, Aoi ran in and straight to her bedroom, but not fast enough that he did not notice her red eyes and wet cheeks. She had been playing outside, probably with their neighbours children if not alone, but she was not the kind of child who did dangerous, irresponsible things which reduced to almost zero the chances of her being physically hurt. It could only be…

Where was Relena when he needed her? She was traveling and would not be back before sunset. He had to go talk to Aoi. There was no escape… So, taking a deep breath, he stood and headed to her bedroom.

She was sitting on her bed, hugging the teddy bear they had given her for her birthday. When their eyes met, the crying worsened. Heero sighed and sat beside her, he had not expected her to abandon the teddy bear and launch herself at him. For a second, he merely stared at the top of her head, but, as soon as the initial shock had passed, he started running a hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked when the sobbing had turned into hiccupping.

Aoi sniffed against his now wet shirt and shook her head.

"Then what is it?"

"Larry and Casey… They called you names." She pouted between hiccups.

"Me?" he could not hide his surprise. "What did they say?"

"They said you were a _reuse_." She said angrily, pulling away so she could look at his face.

"I think you mean recluse."

"Yes, that's what they said… Is it a bad thing, daddy? 'Cause it sounds like a bad thing…"

"No, it is not bad."

He knew the neighbours talked about him and he knew what they said. Their sons must have heard that word being used by their parents and decided it must be an offensive word.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because…" she blushed, looking down at her hands. "Because I beat them."

"You _beat _them?"

She nodded, embarrassed.

"Well… I believe they deserved it."

"But you said being a _reuse _is not bad."

"They are always provoking you, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"So, I think they deserved it. What do you think?"

She smiled, a big bright smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I had many other options of words, but I ended up choosing this one... I hope it was a good choice. Thanks for the feedback and, as usual, for reading.


	19. SEX

**SEX**

Aoi had finished her meal, still she did not leave the table, preferring to remain there, staring at them. It was not an unusual occurrence and it usually meant she had something to tell or ask them. She knew she was not supposed to interrupt their conversation, but her patience, at that age, did not last very long.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked suddenly.

Relena smiled while Heero pretended not to have heard.

"Where do you think they come from, dear?"

"Bunny said they come from big eggs, like dinos, but Larry and Casey said they come from sex…" she frowned. "What is sex?"

Heero choked on his water. Relena looked at him in a funny way.

"I'm sure your father can explain it to you."

He glared at her for a second before turning to Aoi and clearing his throat. "Sex is what makes you physically a girl or a boy. It's got nothing to do with babies."

"Heero!" Relena hit him on the arm, indignant.

"She is far too young to know about such things." He whispered.

"If it were up to you, she never would. You don't have to be explicit!" she complained, then turned to Aoi who watched them curiously. "Do you remembered how we planted those seeds and watered them every day until they turned into beautiful flowers? Well, that's what happens with babies. The only difference is that the seed comes from a man and it is planted inside a woman's belly."

"And who waters the seed until it becomes a baby?"

"The mother does. She shares everything she eats and drinks with her baby."

"Hum…" Aoi looked thoughtful. "And what about the sex?"

"Sometimes the seed is planted through sex."

"Hum… Okay." She jumped out of her chair. "I think I understand. I will tell Bunny tomorrow."

Relena nodded and watched her go, with a smile.

"Then, sex is a planting method?" Heero asked mockingly.

"You're just envious because you do not have the guts to talk to your daughter about ordinary things." She teased him.

He stood up and started taking the dishes to the kitchen. "Our planting methods were never ordinary."

"I'm sure she'll learn her own planting methods when she grows up."

"Don't tell me you are going to teach her that as well."

"I just said she'll learn by herself." She followed him into the kitchen, carrying the remaining of the dishes. "When did you become such a father?"

Heero glared at her, he really did, but his glares seemed to have stopped working with her at some point.

"When you are done here…" she paused on her way out. "I will be in our bed, reading a gardening book."

As hard as he tried, he could not help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>The most feared question? Maybe. Thanks for reading!


	20. TREASURE

**TREASURE**

Aoi closed the door slowly and looked around. Her father was reading in the living room, but he did not seem to have heard her. She held her breath and started walking. He had his back to her, so if she was silent she was sure she could make it to her bedroom safe.

When she was standing right behind his armchair, she heard him clear his throat and stopped, cold. The silence stretched and, reassured by that fact, she resumed walking.

"Where are you going?" he did not even move.

"To my bedroom." She tried to sound normal.

"And what is that you're carrying?"

"How did you know?" defeated, she circled the armchair and sat on the couch in front of him.

"A kitten?"

"He's my treasure, dad. Please, let me keep him!"

Heero sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose as he gathered his strength. "I'm sorry, Aoi. If you'd like I could take him to a nice shelter."

Blinking away her tears, she nodded and handed the kitten to him. "Thanks."

With quick steps and a trembling chin, she left him. He looked at the little cat sitting on his lap and a pair of sky blue eyes met his. The kitten mewed, nuzzling his hand, and Heero could not help running a hand over the soft fur. He was so small… so vulnerable…

Heero found himself sighing again. "I won't be able to do it, will I?"

"Mew?"

"Yes, I thought so." He stood up and headed to Aoi's bedroom. She looked up when he entered, hopeful. "Don't tell your mother."

* * *

><p>They hid the cat in Aoi's bedroom and took care of him in turns, but all that movement around the house could not go unnoticed for long… It took two days for Relena to discover and, after a long discussion, she had agreed to think about it.<p>

"She is twelve, Relena. She will take care of him." Heero commented when Aoi had already gone to bed.

"No, she won't, because she knows for sure you will take care of it if she doesn't."

"Fine." He threw his hands up. "Perhaps I want him more than she does. An old man deserves a cat, don't you think?"

She tried not to smile, but failed. "You're only fourty-seven and you don't even look that old."

Heero snorted.

"You made eye contact with it, didn't you?"

"You know I'm partial to cats."

"Yes, because they are so similar to you…" she laughed at the 'have you gone mad' look he gave her. "Quiet; independent; suspicious; elegant; likes to disappear, but always comes back…"she trailed off, thoughtful. "Though, it's been a long time since you last disappeared... It seems I have already domesticated one cat. I can't see why I would not be able to domesticate another."

"You are fooling yourself if you think you can fully domesticate a cat."

Relena smiled. "Isn't that what makes them most attractive?"

"I will let Aoi know of your decision." He ignored her bait.

She nodded. She knew she would eventually treasure the new cat just as much as she did her old one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>What I like most about this chapter is that I was able to use both treasure the noun and the verb, that was something I had not done yet... Thanks for the reviews, I am really happy you are liking this story!


	21. UGLY

**UGLY**

There were not many times during his life when he had been bored, but this was definitely one of those times. He sat in the armchair, elbows on the arms and head resting on his left hand, as he watched the shop assistant running from one side of the shop to the other gathering dresses and taking them to Aoi inside the fitting booth.

After what seemed like an eternity, she would come out and ask him what he thought while she continued analysing herself in the mirror. He had decided, before they left the house, that the best thing he could do was to be honest and specific, so he always told her if he liked it or disliked it and why that was.

Aoi examined her reflection, considering her father's opinion. "It's ugly." She would conclude and return to the fitting booth to try another dress.

"You are sixteen, I don't see why you could not have come alone." He eventually complained.

"Because I need a second opinion and mom could not come."

"I thought that's what shop assistants did."

"And do you trust them? They only want to sell, dad. What do you think?"

"Perfect, Aoi. Perfect." He said irritated, but she did not seem to notice or pretended not to.

She made a couple movements in front of the mirror, then frowned. "It's ugly."

Heero sighed, watching as she disappeared behind the curtains again. When she re-emerged, it was his turn to frown. "That's far too sensual for your age."

"Sensual… Um… Sensual…" she repeated the same movements and analysed the dress. "I like that word, but the dress is still ugly."

"Thankfully." He mumbled, relieved, as soon as she had disappeared again. "Why couldn't your mother come?"

"I don't know… She just said she couldn't. What do you think?"

"I think she did it on purpose."

"No, dad. What do you think about the dress?" she turned around excitedly.

He smiled inwardly, perhaps he had discovered a way of escaping that situation. "Now, that one is ugly."

"Ugly? How can you say that? It's beautiful!" she took another look at the dress in the mirror, then turned to him. "Look."

"Do you want to take it?" he tried not to sound hopeful.

"Actually, I think I'll take that third one. The one you said was elegant yet modern."

"You said it was ugly."

"I know." She smiled.

"What is it with you and your mother? Sometimes I think you're trying to kill me."

"'You are irresistibly serious at times.'"

"You know she does not like to be quoted."

"I do. I'm sorry, dad. It's just that we never go out together and I wanted to have fun."

"Hn." He stared at her, serious, and Aoi handed him her chosen dress. While he paid for it, she changed back into her casual clothes.

"I'm sorry." She said again as they exited the shop.

"Did you have fun?" he asked and smiled.

Aoi returned the smile wholeheartedly. "I did. Thank you."

They continued going out together, but they never went shopping again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Only five entries to go now! Thanks for reading.


	22. VIRUS

**VIRUS**

Heero checked the thermometer again and shook his head. Relena laid beside him, only half conscious. She had been dozing for some time now. The doctor had told him to call if the fever did not break after a few hours. According to him, Relena had a viral flu and they needed to take care or it might turn into a pneumonia.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice raspy and weak.

"I am going to call the docror." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

Aoi was in the living room, watching TV and trying, as her father had asked her, not to disturb her mother. She did not understand why her mother had to stay in bed… Her father told her it was because she was sick, but Aoi had been sick before and she had not stayed in bed all day. Why did her mother, who was so much bigger, have to?

"Are you okay?" Heero asked when he turned off the phone. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head, but then a question came up. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is mommy going to a better place like grandma?"

He frowned, sitting beside her on the couch. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want her to go." Aoi's voice faltered and her eyes filled with tears.

Heero pulled her close and let her cry. The possibility of Relena's death had never crossed his mind, but now that it did he understood how frightening it could be, especially for Aoi.

"Your mother will be fine. The doctor will be here soon and he will make sure she stays with us for a long time still."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

He nodded. "Really."

The doctor arrived soon and assured them things were not as bad as they seemed. He prescribed a different drug to deal with the symptoms and recommended a cool bath to help speed up the process.

They slept on a chair, beside the bed, while they watched Relena anxiously and, when they woke up to her smile the following morning, she did not understand why they looked so relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Silly, I know. The next one will hopefully be better. Thanks for reading!


	23. WANDERLUST

**WANDERLUST**

It came and went, like waves. He did not know what triggered it, but the feeling always returned. A strong desire to leave everything behind and so somewhere where no one knew him or expected anything from him. He had always wanted to be life everyone else, just another ordinary man, but being ordinary was even bigger a challenge than being the perfect soldier, and Heero felt pressured.

Pressure was good to keep thing on track, yet sometimes it was just too much. When that happened he would be quiet, fighting those feelings until they went away. He liked to watch the sky, it held something familiar and comforting to him.

"Would you not rather find something to occupy your thoughts with?" Relena asked carefully.

Heero knew she worried. She worried he would disappear like he had done before. He could not blame her, for all that worrying was his own fault.

"I need to go through this." He forced himself to answer, hoping she would leave him to his thoughts, but she did not.

"Don't you think this could be some kind of wanderlust?"

"Wanderlust?" he turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, maybe travelling could calm those feelings you have a little." There was hope in her voice.

His expression softened, but he shook his head. "I don't think travelling would help."

"And what would? I don't know what to do to help you and I feel awful!"

Without a word, he extended his hand to her. Relena sighed wearily and allowed him to guide her to the couch were he lay. "Lay here with me and just be quiet."

"If you think that'll help…"

Silence always helped, but he never expected her presence to… He had thought her presence would make things worse and was surprised to find it did not. He should have known… Her warmth, her smell, her presence were as familiar and comforting as the sky. They made him feel at home, and he realised he actually liked being home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Here's another entry... Short, I know, but I still hope you liked it. Thanks for the support!


	24. XMAS

**XMAS**

"I'm going to kill that cat!" Relena's voice reached them from the living room.

"Please, dad, you have to hide him!" Aoi pleaded, handing the cat to Heero who was sitting on his bed with his laptop. "I will go distract her."

She disappeared as quickly and suddenly as she had appeared.

"What did you do now?" he asked the cat, but his only answer was a puzzled look that turned into purring as soon as he placed the little feline on the bed. "I would be running if I were you."

"Then you better start." Relena entered the room looking stressed. "Our guests will be arriving in about one hour, and your cat has just destroyed our Christmas tree."

Heero smiled at the ball of fur now lying beside him. "It is just Maxwell, Winner and their respective families."

"Yes, but I still want everything to be perfect." She said, sitting on the bed, frustrated.

"Nothing's perfect." He patted the cat one last time and stood up. "Go take your shower. Aoi and I will fix the tree."

* * *

><p>After saying his goodbyes to his friends, Heero locked the door and headed to the kitchen to help Relena with the dishes, but she was not there. He found her in the living room, watching the lights of the tree glow in the dark.<p>

"I guess I was wrong." He said admiring her.

"Wrong?" she inquired turning her head to look at him.

"Yes, wrong." He sat beside her on the couch, staring at the tree for a long time before speaking again. "Some things are perfect after all."

"Heero, you did a good job fixing that tree, but it's not perfect." She laughed at the look on his face, then smiled. "I know what you mean."

"You're quick to forgive." He motioned towards the cat lying on her lap.

"What can I say? Maybe that is another reason why I am perfect?"

"I'm sure it is." His voice was a mere whisper.

She sighed, letting her head fall on his shoulder. "Nothing's more perfect than this moment."

"Merry Christmas, Relena." He smiled against her head.

"Merry Christmas, Heero."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>The letter "X" did not offer many options... No, the cat does not have a name. I just couldn't name him Zero or Wing or any such names. It's too cliché. Thanks for reading!


	25. YOUTH

**YOUTH**

He knew he should stay away, but something made him go. It was her eighteenth birthday and, even though she always invited him, he had never attended her parties. This time he convinced himself to go. He wanted to. He wanted to see her.

Merging into the crowd, he managed to slip a note in her hand. "Backyard" was all it said, but as she lifted her eyes from it he knew she was looking for him. He read his name on her lips.

Ten minutes later, the door to the veranda opened and she walked out, making sure she was not being followed. She ran down the stairs, holding the hem of her dress in her hands, and immediately spotted him sitting on a bench well hidden behind the water fountain.

For a moment, he was sure she would reprimand him for not greeting her inside and staying there making cheap talk with the rest of the guests. He almost regretted his decision to go there.

"Hi." Was all she said, breathless and blushing from her little spurt. He could not speak, he had forgotten how beautiful her smile was. "I cannot believe you came."

"These are for you." Attending the party had been a last moment's decision and he had not had the time to buy anything other than a flower bouquet.

"They are beautiful. Thank you." She sat beside him, smelling the cream coloured roses with closed eyes. "It's funny…"

"What is?"

"How I feel so old and yet so young."

"We have seen too much."

"I know." She turned to him with a gentle smile. "I've missed you."

There was an undertone of sorrow in that statement. He frowned, the guilt he felt at it was almost painful and, then, as if he had not made enough hasty decisions, he said: "I won't be leaving this time."

She met his eyes, surprised, and a short "why" was all she managed to whisper.

"Because…" he looked down thoughtfully and seeing her hand took it hesitantly in his own. His heart was so loud in his ears he doubted he would be able to hear his next words. "I want to be with you."

With one shaking hand, she cupped his face and kissed him. It was their first kiss, a mess of bottled up feelings and hormones. In a matter of seconds they had opened up their hearts to each other to a point where there was no going back and yet, despite their young age, they knew they would never want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I must confess that, to me, it is really hard to imagine how they finally got together after the wars and all... But here's a possible option. Maybe I'll come with a better one in the future. Thanks for reading!


	26. ZEPHYR

**ZEPHYR**

He never thought of himself as a writer, but that was because he had never felt like writing before. Relena had suggested, of course, more than once that he should write his story, but he always had an excuse not to. The truth was there were things that were far too close, painful memories he did not feel like dissecting just yet.

Now, he was old. The memories that once plagued him were distant and blurred, buried under far more numerous happier memories. Those good memories were like a gentle breeze against a fresh burn. All of them involved his family and that was something he wanted to write about, to immortalize.

Writing his story meant reliving his past… He tried to do it fast, like ripping off a band aid, but that did not allow him to analyse everything as he should. So, resigned, he worked slowly. He revisited his inexistent childhood, the strict training, the loneliness and the pain. His blood stained adolescence, so short and yet so long, marked by the wars.

Relena had been his only reason to fight. She had an objective, more important than anyone else's, and he had wanted to help her achieve it. Before he knew it, she had worked her way into his heart and mind, giving him a reason to continue living when the wars were over. Still he had fought it, that strange feeling she planted in him, but in vain.

Dating, getting engaged, marrying, having children… He never imagined being "normal" would be so hard. It had been his hardest mission, yet somehow he had managed to accomplish it.

Aoi was married. She and her husband, who Heero would never be able to like completely, were expecting their second child. Her thirtieth birthday was close, and Relena was planning a big party. It seemed she liked parties just as much as he hated them, but life had thought them to be tolerant with one another.

As he wrote, a soft wind blew the curtains, and he could see them in the garden, having a cup of tea while they discussed the party's arrangements. He smiled, deciding to join them. He had to enjoy this chapter, for it would probably be the last of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Notes: <strong>Apologies for the shortness... And, now, I would like to thank all those who favourited this story and, especially, those who reviewed. Your support was essential for me to see this through. I started this project because I was having a hard time and felt the need to write something light and happy. These stories were meant to bring a little joy to our everyday lives. I hope they have fullfilled their purpose. Thanks for reading!


End file.
